Se quiere, se mata
by heiressinlove
Summary: Un terrible error orilla a Hermione a tomar una decicion muy dolorosa. Dramione! muy triste, pasa en el sexto libro, pls leanlo.


_Bueno peus despeus de mucho tiempo por fin me decidi a escrivir mi primr one-short, espeor les guste, como eran esta vasado en la cancion de Shakira. Espeor les guste ,ucho nacio d euna pequeña idea que nacio enuno de esos dias de ocio.. jejeje. Bueno pues le explico que este peqeño fic esta vasado en el sexto libro... asi que, los que aun no lohan leido mejor vallanse XD a menos que quieran descubrir el final de ese libro... no esoty muy segura del tiempo en que Potter estuvo lejos de Hogwarts, pero yo decidi (para mi conveniencia) que habia sido poco mas de un mes... si esto mal, mis mas sinceras disculpas... bueno ahora los dejo para que lean xD pls dejen muchos comentarios!! pls, pls!!_

_P.D: ya que estan por aqui, pasen a leer mi otro fic (ese si largo xD) titulado: El Lado Oscuro de la Luna, otro Dramione, bueno ahora si, sin mas que decir les dejo que lean xD

* * *

_

_SE QUIERE, SE MATA_

Hermione caminaba con paso acelerado por las grandes escaleras, tenia que llegar a tiempo a su clase, ella detestaba llegar tarde a cualquier lugar, más aun si esta se trataba de Pociones. Mientras corría por el pasillo, repasaba mentalmente los nuevos ingredientes que utilizarían.

Desde que había dado inicio ese curso, Granger se presionaba mas por aquella materia, pues aunque no lo aceptase abiertamente detestaba ser la numero dos; no permitiría que Harry Potter le ganara… no de esa forma. Hacia poco más de un mes que el chico de ojos verdes no se encontraba en Hogwarts, por lo que muy rápidamente la castaña había recuperado su lugar como la mejor de la clase…

Sumergida en ese mundo, no pudo evitar el choque entre dos cuerpos, el encuentro fue inevitable.

- fíjate por donde vas, asquerosa sangre sucia - Draco Malfoy frente a ella, la miraba altivamente – ahora tendré que destruir esta capa… después de que tu la has tocado, seguro tiene algún bicho común en muggles

- si te diera tanto asco como dices… entonces tú… - las mejillas de la castaña obtuvieron un ligero toque rosado

- entonces yo que? – una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro – no has olvidado lo que paso, verdad?... mejor que te lo quites de la cabeza… fue un simple error que jamás se volverá a repetir, no significo nada mas que eso.

- Hermione! – interrumpió una voz detrás de ella. Ron, quien también venía corriendo a clase de pociones. La castaña agradeció infinitamente que su amigo llegara, pues jamás permitiría que el ojigris contemplara las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus bellos ojos – que haces aquí Malfoy?

- que te importa Weasley… - arrastro las palabras como solo el podía hacerlo

- vamonos Mione - dijo Ron. Los gryffindor se alejaron rápidamente de ahí. Tan rápido que ni siquiera pudieron notar como Draco miraba melancólicamente a la chica. "Lo siento…" pensó mientras se apretaba con toda su fuerza el brazo izquierdo.

_Braulio tiene ojos grandes y cabellos oscuros,  
_

- que hacías a solas con el hurón? – cuestiono inquieto Ron

- nada…

- pero estabas hablando con él

- ya te dije que nada!, y aunque lo estuviera haciendo a ti que te importa? – grito la chica, para después echarse a correr… ese día Hermione Granger no asistiría a clase, ese día Hermione Granger no volvería a ser la misma.

La castaña corría tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían, parecía como si no hubiera nada que la detuviese, incluso paso junto a Filch y este no le dijo nada, pues el ver como la furia recorría todo su cuerpo, era un suficiente aliciente para no acercarse a ella.

* * *

Cuando Hermione llego al lugar que con tanto afán buscaba, entro rápido y al verificar como ese sitio estaba totalmente vació, se hecho a llorar.

Lloraba tanto como podía, sentía como si, con todas esas lágrimas sacase a aquel personaje de su vida… como si con llorar pudiera dejar de amar a Draco Malfoy.

Una vez ella se encontró vacía, cuando sus ojos hinchados y rojos le suplicaban a gritos que cesase su llanto, la castaña comenzó a recordar… recordar para volver a sufrir. Poso su mirada en aquel sofá viejo que se hallaba a 5 metros lejos de ella, ahora el lugar en donde terminaría todo, era también el en el que había comenzado todo. "Hogar y muerte", se dijo Mione.

Flash Back

La celebración había comenzado hacia apenas 5 minutos atrás, todos lo que se encontraban presentes en Gryffindor celebraran victoriosos el nuevo triunfo de Harry. Para Hermione aquel triunfo no era ninguna maravilla, pues ella al ser pésima en la escoba había optado por pensar que el Quidditch era algo totalmente absurdo, sin embargo por apoyar a sus queridos amigos ella podía seguirles el juego… tan solo unos minutos, claro.

Pero ese día Granger no se encontraba con humor para festejos, ella en realidad solo podía concentrarse en una persona: Draco. Y es que, desde hacia tiempo ella se había comenzado a fijar en el rubio. Sin saber como, cuando o porque, el chico simplemente había robado su corazón… y ella no había puesto mucha resistencia al respecto. Frecuentemente se cuestionada como podía ser tan tonta, idealizando a alguien de esa manera... mas cuando ese alguien era un Malfoy. Pues sabia que esa relación (si es que algún día llegasen a tener una relación) seria simplemente insoportable, con el carácter de ella y los gustos de él…

Encontrándose harta del barullo que existía en la sala común, decidió salir, aun era temprano, apenas las 6:45 p.m. Camino despacio para no causar ningún ruido y poder salir tranquilamente, ya afuera de su casa, la castaña decidió de pronto que su estomago merecía un poco de combustible.

- que, no comiste bien? o es acaso que tus "amigos" te mandaron por comida – inquirió una inconfundible voz

- eso no es asunto tuyo Malfoy – respondió Hermione, volteándose para ver mejor aquellos ojos que todas las noches le robaban el sueño – además, no eres quien para criticarme, si tu estas aquí significa que también tienes hambre

- no te confundas – dijo el chico con voz tranquila – yo no soy… - se acerco a Hermione – como… - bajo el tono de su voz – el idiota… – la distancia que los separaba era tan solo de menos de 15 centímetros – de Weasley… - miro penetrantemente a los ojos de la chica, como queriendo ver lo que ella tenia en el alma

_Nunca come en exceso _

La inusual cercanía provoco en Mione, un rápido acelerar en su corazón, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y sus ojos parecían solo querer observar los dulces y muy apetecibles labios de Draco.

Malfoy pareció notar inmediatamente como su presencia causaba esa reacción en la gryffindor – apuesto a que te gustaría verme desnudo… apuesto que jamás has visto un hombre desnudo – dijo con perfecta malicia, consiguiendo su objetivo, un total color rojizo en todo el cuerpo de Hermione – pero eso no podrá ser… al menos hoy no… nos vemos… asquerosa sangre sucia… - arrastro sus palabras finales, sintiendo como la mirada, aun apenada de la chica, lo seguía.

_Y jamás duerme desnudo _

Hermione Granger tenía unos inmensos deseos de… bueno, ella en realidad no sabia de que tenía deseos pues jamás en toda su vida había experimentado una sensación similar, nunca había amado de esa manera. Contemplo como el slytherin se alejaba, su paso seguro y lleno de elegancia le absorbieron en un mundo lleno de pensamientos e ideas totalmente indecentes.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hermione despertó con gran dificultad, pues el sueño que había experimentado, era por mucho el mejor de toda su vida. Había soñado con él… con aquel chico de ojos grises… gris… Hermione creía fervientemente que aquel color era el favorito del chico… al menos para ella ese color se había convertido en su favorito.

_Siempre viste de gris,_

Después de tomar un reconfortante baño, la castaña se puso el uniforme y descendió hasta su sala común, donde le sorprendió encontrar a Ron Weasley – madrugaste? – pregunto confundida

- que graciosa Hermione… Harry no esta…

- tu crees que el siga con…

- no!, Ginny llego aquí anoche! – respondió en un tono muy molesto el pelirrojo. Ron aun se encontraba desconcertado por lo sucedido la noche pasada, ver como su hermana menor y su mejor amigo se besaban no había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida

- entonces?

- bueno, Ginny dijo que Dumbledore había ido por el… tu crees que fueron…

- en busca de un horcrux?, seguramente… es indispensable para derrotar a ya-sabes-quien

- mmm…

- vamos Ron, no te molestes, si Harry no vino por ti no significa que no confíe en ti… es solo… que bueno, supongo que intenta protegernos…

- si, talvez… dime, donde estabas ayer?

- ayer? – un temblor invadió a la chica al recordar las circunstancias en las que se encontraba la noche anterior y en como estas habían afectado a su, comúnmente, tranquilo sueño – me fui a acostar temprano, sabes que no tolero el ruido…

- pero pudiste habérnoslo dicho… despedirte…

- acaso tengo que reportarles todo lo que hago?

- nos preocupamos por ti Hermione, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es ser agradecida!

- pues mira como te agradezco – Granger arrojo a la cara del pelirrojo lo primero que encontró, que para suerte de Weasley fue un cojín – déjame en paz!, no quiero que me hables hasta que llegue Harry!

- como quieras!,

Con paso firme Hermione Granger salio de su sala común, encontrando en el camino a una extraña amiga

- Hola Hermione! – la saludo efusivamente Luna Lovegood. La ravenclaw traía consigo su inseparable revista de: "El Quisquilloso" – a donde vas?, estas molesta… seguro has vuelto a pelear con Ronald… deberías tenerle mas paciencia – comento la rubia mientras jugaba con la varita que se encontraba en su cabello

- mas paciencia no puedo tenerle, eso te lo juro… - resoplo Granger, mientras hacia una de sus usuales muecas infantiles – y dime Luna, a ti porque te importa tanto lo que pase entre Ron y yo… acaso tú… - pero la chica no pude finalizar su frase pues a lo lejos logro reconocer una peculiar voz

- dame eso! – grito un estudiante de slytherin que arrebataba un pequeño libro a un niño de hufflepuff

- Goyle... déjalo en paz! – exclamo tan fuerte como pudo

- pero miren… si es la asquerosa sangre sucia… - dijo Draco saliendo de entre las sombras

La castaña paro en seco al verlo fijamente a los ojos, el recuerdo de su sueño le hizo estremecer, ella de haber sabido que Malfoy se encontraba ahí, hubiese pensando mas de dos veces en ir corriendo.

- como siempre molestando a los mas chicos que tú…

_Pues no tiene remedio_

- eso a ti que te importa…

- claro que me importa… por que tu sola presencia me molesta

- pues yo pienso lo mismo… tu presencia me asquea… - rezongo Malfoy mientras le dedicaba su usual sonrisa burlona, busco con la mirada a las personas que ahí se encontraban y descubrió para su grata sorpresa, que tan solo 4 estudiantes estaban en aquel lugar – tu lárgate… - le dijo al niño mientras le devolvía su libro – váyanse - trono sus finos dedos y al instantes siguiente sus "amigos" se fueron caminando rumbo a la sala común – Lunática… - miro desafiante a Lovegood – tampoco necesito de tu presencia…

- no te voy a dejar solo con mi amiga… - respondió con su natural calma

Draco dirigió una profunda, y hasta cómplice, mirada a la castaña; que sin entender porque, comprendió lo que aquello significaba – estaré bien Luna… me se cuidar sola – intento sonreír

Luna Lovegood aun confundida decidió que lo correcto era respetar la decisión de Hermione, si lo que ella quería era estar a solas con Malfoy, ella no se lo negaría. De pronto una idea cruzo por su cabeza, "quiere estar a solas con Malfoy?... porque querrá estar a solas con él…". La rubia miro mas detenidamente a su amiga, quien ahora respondía con la misma intensidad la mirada de aquel slytherin… también noto como las mejillas antes pálidas de Hermione, se encontraban ya con un ligero tono rojizo. "Y yo soy la loca…" – adiós…

Una vez se encontraron totalmente solos, Draco Malfoy comenzó a caminar amenazadoramente contra Hermione, esta por su parte tan solo pudo retroceder… pero contaba con tan mala (o buena) suerte que su camino se termino, puesto que una pared detuvo su andar.

- porque lo hiciste? – cuestiono intrigado el rubio

Sin poder contener su impulso respondió - tú lo pediste… – aquella respuesta la sorprendió. Talvez ese pensamiento había cruzado por su mente, pero en ningún momento tuvo la intención de decirlo. Se maldijo mentalmente mientras veía como Draco se reía por lo bajo, detestaba que aquel rubio tuviera tanto poder sobre ella.

- eso significa que harías todo lo que yo te pidiera? – el rubio poso las palmas de sus manos sobre la fría pared, acorralando así a la chica – creo que ya no eres una niña… - contemplo con infinito deseo el cuerpo de Mione, centrando mayormente su intención en el pecho de esta

Aquel comentario sobresalto mucho a Hermione, pues jamás en toda su vida creyó que él mostraría algún leve interés en ella. Sintiendo un poco de seguridad se atrevió a decir – pensé que nunca lo notarias…

- jajaja – se burlo cínicamente – yo, no me refería a eso… - arrastro sus palabras – creí que por fin habías comprendido que no todo en la vida es blanco o negro, bueno o malo… - acerco su rostro al de la chica, dejando un ligereo espacio entre ambos labios - la mayor diferencia entre nosotros no es la sangre… es tu ingenuidad. Tus queridos amigos no son lo que crees… existen los matices… quien te dice que soy lo que ves?

_La tendencia a buscar_

_Ser siempre el punto intermedio._

Aquella "confesión" había dejado sin aliento a la gryffindor. Talvez ella era la mente mas brillante de Hogwarts, sin embargo en aquel momento su cerebro no lograba comprender lo que esto significaba, el acercamiento tan repentino de Malfoy, su cambio de actitud… todo parecía tan confuso… tan irreal.

- quizás… - dijo, meditando un poco mas sus palabras – te conozco mas de lo que crees… - miro fijamente lo ojos grises de Draco – quizás… en el fondo tu y yo no somos tan diferentes… quizás quiero conocerte un poco mas – desvió su mirada hacia el suelo; sin embargo aun seguía sintiendo la presión de los ojos color mercurio.

Malfoy escucho atento cada palabra. Cuando ella finalizo, una urgencia en Draco le hizo tomar delicadamente la pequeña cintura de Hermione, sintiendo con esto, un estremecer en el cuerpo de Granger. Su mano izquierda en la cintura de la chica provoco también en él un leve estremecimiento; tal cercanía había sido mas de lo que el pudiese desear, sin poder contener mas sus propios deseos, rozo los tibios labios de Hermione, encontrando como respuesta un abrazo por parte de esta.

Comenzó a jugar levemente con los labios de la chica, mientras su mano derecha acariciaba su cabello. Aquel primer beso era tan tímido como inolvidable. De buena gana hubiese dejado que ese mágico momento durase por siempre, pero la mente de Draco no se lo permitió. Utilizo las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban para romper aquel gesto de amor y con un poco de dificultad dijo – si de verdad quieres conocerme, ven al cuarto de los menesteres a las 10:30 – soltó a Hermione

La chica que aun seguía en shock por lo que segundos antes había vivido tan solo pudo responder – es muy tarde

- entonces sigues siendo una niña – comento Malfoy sin importancia, ocultando su frustración

- no soy una niña!, es solo que… no podemos estar afuera a esa hora

- entonces demuéstramelo!, prueba que ya no eres la niñita de papá y ven a verme a esa hora… o dime, acaso eres feliz siendo siempre la "señorita perfección", la simple sangre sucia amiga de Harry Potter… no pongas mas excusas tontas y ven…

_Dana es niña de bien (eso dicen sus padres)  
nunca llega a su casa a mas de diez ni muy tarde_

- y que pasa si no lo hago? – cuestiono en tono retador

- entonces tu te lo pierdes… - sonrió cínicamente

Las mejillas de la gryffindor se tornaron aun más rojas de lo que se encontraban y esta pretendió ocultarlo – lo intentare… - cruzo sus brazos en señal de desaprobación – pero solo porque lo pediste con gentileza

Draco Malfoy sonrió triunfante, comenzó a caminar tan rápido como pudo; pero un segundo antes de girar por la esquina derecha rumbo a su clase, comento – yo no lo pedí… lo ordene… tu simplemente obedeciste…

Fin del Flash back

El dolor nuevamente la inundo, lagrimas sacadas de algún lugar de su alma brotaron otra vez; Hermione seguía sintiéndose impotente ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Era la primera vez en su vida que ella sabia lo que pasaba y no podía hacer nada… o al menos no quería hacer nada

- perdóname… - dijo mientras acariciaba delicadamente su vientre

* * *

Draco Malfoy escuchaba aburrido los odiosos e insípidos comentarios de su profesor; la clase que estaba tomando le parecía la más aburrida de su vida… más ahora que sabía lo que estaba por venir. Ese día el mundo del rubio cambiaria totalmente… sus manos se mancharían de sangre… nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

- por supuesto que no señor Weasley! – exclamo muy molesto el profesor

El rubio no pudo evitar girar su rostro para mirar mejor como regañaban a Weasley. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara cuando vio como las orejas del pelirrojo se tornaban de un color parecido a su cabello. "Idiota…". Draco miro un poco mas a aquel chico y sin poder evitarlo, siguiendo su costumbre miro al lugar de Hermione… encontrándolo sorprendentemente vacío…

Fue hasta ese momento que Draco Malfoy descubrió que la castaña no se encontraba ahí, hizo una mueca en señal de desagrado… "Hermione… habrá faltado por lo que le dije en le pasillo?". Sin tiempo a responderse aquella pregunta, el rubio miro a un punto lejano en aquel salón… recordando aquella noche… aquella primera y última noche.

Flash Back

El comedor de la escuela se encontraba totalmente lleno, todos los lugares estaban ocupados; aquel sitio era un completo barullo. A pesar de las circunstancias por las que estaban pasando, los alumnos de Hogwarts seguían conservando un pequeño dote de esperanza. "Imbéciles…" pensó al observar como dos estudiantes de Gryffindor peleaban por un poco de comida.

Sin querer, uno de los chicos empujo a cierta castaña que se encontraba leyendo muy entretenida; Malfoy presto mayor atención a aquella escena.

- lo siento Hermione

- descuida… - digo la castaña con desgana, medito un momento mas y respondió – pero… ahora que lo pienso… se supone que no deben jugar en el comedor! – busco con la mirada a su pelirrojo amigo – Ron! – continuo buscando al chico, sin embargo fueron unos ojos grisáceos lo que encontró.

El slytherin la miraba lleno de deseo y ella le respondía de la misma forma, por breves instantes ambos se sumergieron en un mundo completamente alterno al que Vivian, un mundo donde solo ellos dos existían.

- que quieres? – pregunto un chico detrás de ella, haciéndola saltar por el susto

- que demonios haces? – tomo aire – intentas matarme o que?

- hay perdón…. Pero creí que me llamabas… - respondió un tanto confuso, Weasley

- que yo que?... ah si… porque permites que estén jugando en el comedor? – durante varios minutos mas la castaña continuo regañando a Ron por su falta de responsabilidad

Draco Malfoy miraba extasiado aquella escena, adoraba cuando la chica regañaba a alguien… y mas aun cuando ese alguien era Ronald Weasley; sin poder (o querer) retenerse exclamo una pequeña carcajada

- y tu de que te ríes? – cuestiono un furioso gryffindor

- de tres cosas; de tu cara, de tu pobreza y de tu imbecilidad, ya sabes, de ti en general...- respondió Malfoy con arrogancia

Las orejas del chico se encendieron automáticamente ante aquella respuesta y como es común en él, no pudo quedarse callado… responderle al rubio era al menos la intención de Ron, sin embargo fue interrumpido por su amiga.

- déjalo en paz Malfoy

- tú no te metas sangre sucia… - arrastro sus palabras

Toda la mesa de los "valientes" volteo inmediatamente ante aquel insulto, al igual como la de los "astutos". De pronto ambas mesas se encontraban en total silencio esperando la continuación de esa "conversación".

- talvez soy una asquerosa sangre sucia – hizo una mueca de asco – pero al menos no soy un niño pomposo hijo de papi incapaz de vencer a una impura en una sola materia… - sentencio felizmente volviéndose a sentar, habiendo dejado al Sly en un shock. En verdad amaba a esa mujer.

Y es que así era, sin importar lo absurdo que sonase, sin importar lo idiota que se sintiera, sin importar la sangre… Draco Malfoy amaba a Hermione Granger… aunque claro, no lo suficiente como para admitirlo abiertamente…

Desde que se conocieron, ambos habían peleado e insultado… talvez mas el rubio hacia la castaña… pero es que, esa era la única manera que el tenia para hacerse presente en la vida de la chica… para no pasar inadvertido; así al menos estaba seguro de que ella sentía algo por él… "Odio… pero sentimientos son sentimientos…" se repetía cada vez que debía molestar a la gryffindor.

- esta pasando algo? – pregunto con una inocencia muy mal fingida, la profesora McGonagall

- nada profesora… - respondió inmediatamente el rubio

Después de aquello, la cena concluyo tranquilamente; tan solo fueron intercambiadas varias miradas acecinas entre Malfoy y Weasley… miradas que al principio no eran asesinas… miradas que al principio no eran dirigidas hacia a el.

Cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que no importase el tiempo que pasara, Ronald seguiría observándolo; el rubio desistió de mirar a Granger. Probo entonces su, hasta ese momento, intacta sopa. Para su segunda cucharada sintió como los brazos melosos y lujuriosos brazos de Pansy se enredaban por su cuerpo

- hoy si estarás conmigo? – le susurro al oído

- tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer…

- mmm… mientras no sea otra chica…

- eso no te importa – alejo bruscamente a Parkinson y aventó su plato de comida, para después retirarse de ahí.

Caminaba sin rumbo o dirección fija, todo lo que quería en aquel momento era estar solo… solo para poder pensar en ella… "como pude hacerlo?". Ese día vería a Hermione Granger, seria la primera vez que estarían a solas, la primera vez en que la sangre o ideales personales no existirían…

¿Y es que eso es lo que importa al final de cuentas no?. Una relación puede subsistir sin importar la raza, el color de piel o ideas religiosas, todo lo que cuenta es que ambos compartan un sentimiento… sentimiento que en este caso era total y completamente correspondido. Después de todo y después de tanto… el amor solo se resume a eso: dos personas con la necesidad de estar juntos.

_Braulio y Dana se quieren como cualquier pareja_

"Estar a solas con Granger…" esa idea le hizo sonreír y también temblar pues sabia que aquella seria su primera y última oportunidad para encontrarse con la castaña, para poder amarla libremente, para poder quitarse por fin esa duda que lo calcomía por las noches… para poder saber si ella lo amaba.

* * *

Eran las 10:25 de la noche y Hermione aun no aparecía en aquella habitación. Draco solo se limitaba a esperar impaciente la llegada de la castaña; ahora los nervios eran más intensos que nunca, por fin sabría que sentía Hermione Jane Granger por él…

Cuatro minutos más pasaron hasta que un ligero sonido distrajo al rubio, de pronto la gryffindor había aparecido de la nada y estaba ante él. A Draco le parecía que ella lucia simplemente hermosa.

- así que tomaste la capa de Potter…

- pensé que te sorprendería… pero creo que olvide que tu ya la conocías…

- y como no recordarla?, después de todo fue gracias a ella que pude golpearlo… - sonrió maléficamente

- si, lo se… Harry me lo dijo…

Un sonar en el reloj del chico le hizo notar la hora que era. Lasa 10:30 – eres puntual…

- me gusta ser puntual…

- y a mi me gusta la puntualidad… - le sonrió sinceramente a la chica, ella jamás había visto tal sonrisa en el rubio

- y… que quieres? – cuestiono finalmente

- jajaja… qué que quiero? – Pregunto confuso mientras intentaba retener una carcajada – no me dirás que has venido hasta aquí sin saber… o siquiera sospechar cuales son mis intenciones… vamos… no puedes ser tan ingenua…

- yo… - Por primera vez en su vida, Granger se había quedado sin respuesta alguna ante una pregunta

- creo que si sigues siendo una niña… - comento seriamente – pero no te preocupes… eso lo puedo cambiar…

Sin previo aviso robo un beso de la castaña, un beso rápido y un poco brusco… pero calido. Hermione quedo paralizada ante tal hecho.

- entones era para… "eso" – Malfoy le sonrió seductoramente, una sonrisa que estremeció el cuerpo de la castaña – supongo que no pedirás mi opinión… y aunque lo hicieras… solo seria un vago tramite… sabes de sobra que si estoy aquí es por algo… - Draco continuaba mirándola penetrantemente, ahora la sonrisa de su rostro se había disipado – talvez solo estoy firmando mi sentencia de muerte pero… si es por ti esta bien… no me importa morir si eres tu mi verdugo… - la chica sonrió melancólicamente – te amo… - dijo en un susurro.

Sin alguna respuesta a su declaración, sin alguna frase de cariño; el rubio tan solo se acerco cuanto pudo a la chica y la beso. La beso con tanta ternura y pasión como solo el podía hacerlo, como solo Hermione le inspiraba.

Hermione respondió aquel beso, entregándose a un mar de instintos y sensaciones nuevos para ella.

_Pero un día fueron presa de la naturaleza_

Recorrió lentamente el cuello de la gryffindor con la lengua ascendiendo por el, hasta llevar sus labios cerca de los de la castaña, quien trató de atraparlos en un rápido beso… pero Draco retiró un poco su rostro, observando divertido el gesto de frustración de Granger. Quien después de hacer una ligera rabieta interna abrazo fuerte al chico, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el tiempo se detuviera y que ese momento durase eternamente… alzo un poco su cabeza para mirar mejor los iris color mercurio que tanto amaba.

El chico miro extasiado como Hermione Granger le daba aquella calida muestra de afecto, un afecto puro y desinteresado, muy diferente a lo que él conocía. Cuando la chica alzo su cabeza esta vez sus labios si alcanzaron los del rubio, atrapándolos en un beso profundo donde sus lenguas jugaron traviesas, consiguiendo que sus labios se humedecieran completamente con la saliva. La castaña llevó las manos al pecho de él, disponiéndose a desabotonar la camisa de este, acariciando la suave piel que quedaba al descubierto con la yema de los dedos.

Draco empujo el cuerpo de la castaña contra la pared, besándola apasionadamente, acariciando con manos ágiles y anhelantes todo el cuerpo de la chica, que respondía jadeante y excitado ante sus los besos y caricias.

La castaña alejo suavemente a Malfoy, indicándole el sofá. El rubio comprendió inmediatamente, con un ágil y seductor movimiento callo elegantemente sobre el mueble. Hermione le imito, pero sobre las piernas del rubio.

Tímidamente comenzó a moverse sobre Draco, poniendo en práctica lo que durante tantas noches había estado soñando, realizando sus más profundas fantasías. Gimiendo calladamente con cada roce, provocando que el ojigris se excitara aun más. El rubio atrapó esos labios entre abiertos con los suyos, buscando la lengua de la chica, hallándola al instante para comenzar a jugar con ella a la vez que sus manos se dedicaban a quitar la blusa de Mione… blusa que muy pronto quedó en el suelo; al igual que lo había hecho su capa momentos antes.

_Y de sus propios instintos_

Con un movimiento rápido tendió a Granger sobre el sofá, haciéndola quedar bajo él. Esta acción provoco un nerviosismo extremo en ella, la única forma que tuvo de expresar este hecho fue exclamar una leve risita, mientras que un cosquilleo en el estomago le hacia sentir una mayor excitación. Draco Malfoy se dedicó a desabrochar sus pantalones, sintiendo enseguida como las manos temblorosas de la gryffindor lo ayudaban ha hacerlo, decidiendo al final que debía ser ella quien quitase esa prenda.

Ambos se encontraban sumamente impacientes, pues esa seria la primera vez que sus cuerpos estarían juntos, que se convertirían en uno. Lo que por tanto tiempo Draco Malfoy había deseado por fin se le concedería, podría estar con la mujer que amaba y no con una burda imitación, por fin podría conocer el cuerpo aun virgen de Hermione. Estar donde nadie nunca antes había estado, ser el primero en la vida de la castaña…

- sabes… - susurro para Granger – que si juegas con fuego te quemas, verdad?

- ya te dije que no me importa… - gimió la castaña, excitando con esto, aun mas a Draco.

_No escaparon con suerte_

Los pantalones del Slytherin acabaron en el suelo junto a la blusa de Mione. Sus labios bajaron juguetones por el pecho de la chica, arrancando a su paso varios gemidos, que en algún momento pretendieron ser reprimidos. La gryffindor enredaba sus dedos en el rubio cabello de Malfoy, sintiendo los movimientos que la cabeza de este realizaba en sentido descendiente hasta llegar a su abdomen donde se detuvo al encontrarse con el borde de una falda.

Granger se quejó ante la imprevista parada del Sly, sintiendo inmediatamente después como la mano de este acariciaba uno de sus pechos. Esta acción provoco que la chica se arqueara en busca de más a la vez que dejaba escapar un hondo suspiro seguido de un sonoro gemido en el momento en que la mano de Draco se coló dentro de su ropa interior, acariciando la piel directamente.

El rubio sonrió satisfecho al ver la reacción de Hermione, al oír los deliciosos sonidos que escapaban de aquellos labios entre abiertos. Malfoy procedió a deshacerse del resto de la ropa exterior que aun portaba Mione; con suma cautela subió por el cuerpo de la chica, volviendo besarla.

Hermione pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, respondiendo el beso con entusiasmo, con ansias de más. Draco que había introducido lentamente su mano bajo la ropa interior, consiguió arrancar un fuerte gemido de los labios de ella, lo que provoco erección en su miembro.

Sonrió satisfecha, con nerviosismo descendió una de sus manos hasta encontrar la erección de su acompañante; Hermione Granger estaba dejando salir sus mas oscuros y profundos deseos… en el fondo sentía que por fin estaba siendo ella misma. Con suavidad empezó a masajear aquélla piel que comenzaba a humedecerse, sintiendo como las manos de Draco hacían lo propio en su interior. La gryffindor luchaba por no fallar, por complacerle en todo… Giró un poco la cabeza a un lado, dejando expuesto parte de su cuello para los labios del rubio, entreabrió los ojos y el color rojizo de sus mejillas aumentó considerablemente extendiéndose al resto de su cara.

_Con el fuego por dentro_

De pronto Draco se incorporó un poco para deshacerse totalmente de su camisa, que permanecía desabotonada desde antes. Volvió a inclinarse sobre Hermione, con calma comenzó a quitarle el sostén, bajo por su cuerpo, dejando un camino de saliva a su paso, al encontrarse con la pantaleta de Mione se la quito con los dientes, dando un pequeño mordisco cuando se encontró junto a su muslo. Después de eso subió por el camino que había dejado, dando ahora pequeños y tiernos besos, hasta encontrarse con los pequeños y rosados pezones de la chica

Granger levantó un poco su cuerpo, apoyándose con sus antebrazos, observando como el rubio comenzaba a besar su seno izquierdo. Volvió a subir para besar nuevamente aquellos labios humedecidos. La gryffindor los recibió con su lengua, saboreando aquel beso. Las manos de Draco esta vez se movieron impacientes sobre los pechos de la chica, apretándolos suavemente.

Mione gimió en la boca del rubio al contacto, sintiendo como sus pezones se endurecían un poco mas gracias a las caricias de la yema de los dedos que Malfoy le ofrecía. Draco sonrió divertido, pues tenía el control de todo. Con algo de impaciencia comenzó a buscar la manera de quitarse su propia ropa interior, hallando con un poco de dificultad la respuesta. Una vez concluyo esa labor, profundizo levemente sus besos; esta vez los besos del rubio cubrían apasionados el pecho de la chica, provocando que su respiración fuera aun más agitada.

Quizás no debía estar haciendo eso, quizás no deberías haber ido a aquel lugar, quizás… y solo quizás no debió enamorarse de Malfoy, pero eso ya no importaba… todo lo que sentía en aquel momento era suficiente motivo para seguir ahí, para continuar amándolo.

_Y las hormonas presentes_

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue el momento más maravilloso en la vida de ambos, sus cuerpos se habían encontrado y conocido en su totalidad. Habían danzado al mismo ritmo y en un baile lleno de placeres y delicias desconocidas para ambos… ya que, para ese par aquella era la primera vez que hacían el amor. Si bien, Draco había perdido su virginidad un año antes, nunca había hecho el amor… solo había tenido un sexo implacentero.

_Por la ley del magneto  
se acercaron los cuerpos_

Cuando ambos cuerpos se encontraron tranquilos, uno sobre el otro; Draco comenzó a acariciar tiernamente el cabello de la chica, mirando al infinito

- te lastime? – pregunto intentando disimular su preocupación

- realmente te importa? – cuestiono la castaña rompiendo así el momento mágico

Malfoy dejo de acariciar su cabello – no en realidad… entiendes que esto no se repetirá… y que no debe saberlo nadie verdad?

- aunque lo dijera, quien iba a creerme? Y… de que me serviría contarlo?

El silencio reino por los 30 minutos siguientes en que ellos continuaron juntos; sin decir nada, sin siquiera mirarse a los ojos. Todo estaba dicho y todo estaba hecho, ambos sabían que después de eso tendrían que continuar con su vida como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque eso implicase morir en vida… aunque con ello se negaran la única oportunidad que tenían para ser felices, para salvarse el uno al otro…

Años mas tarde, cuando Draco Malfoy se encontrara en su lecho de muerte, seguiría recordando aquella noche y el como una chica castaña le robo el corazón por el simple hecho de ser ella misma… por el simple hecho de no ser como el.

_Pero si a la hora del té  
nada pasa,  
solo te irás lejos de casa  
por haber traído un habitante más  
a ingresar a esta podrida ciudad  
donde lo que no se quiere se mata_

Fin del Flash Back

- Draco!

- que demonios quieres? – exclamo furioso Malfoy al verse interrumpido en sus recuerdos

- ya acabo la clase… - musito Pansy

- ah…

- Draco… vamos!, recuerda que hoy…

Malfoy tapo violentamente la boca de la sly – cállate! – miro a su alrededor – quieres que alguien lo descubra… eres una estúpida Parkinson…

* * *

Una figura solitaria continuaba sumergida en un mar de pensamientos e ideas suicidas, todo por lo que había luchado y en lo había creído ahora estaba siendo puesto a prueba. Hermione Granger debía tomar la elección mas difícil de su vida; decidir entre un futuro lleno de éxitos y enorme decepción interna o un porvenir de dudosa calidad repleto de responsabilidades. En realidad la respuesta era más que obvia, lo que provocaba un mayor sufrimiento en ella.

Con total resignación tomo aquella poción que durante mas de 15 minutos había sujetado – es lo mejor… - acaricio nuevamente su estomago – perdóname… - comenzó a llorar mientras continuaba recordando como su vida había cambiado de aquella manera

Flash Back

- por lo menos promete que no me insultaras mas… - dijo al mismo tiempo que se bestia

- haré un esfuerzo… pero solo por que quiero… no por que me lo pidas

Una débil lagrima recorrió el rostro de la chica – esta bien… gracias… - susurro

Aquello parecía aun más doloroso de lo que había imaginado. De pronto por la mente de Draco paso la idea de olvidar todo, lanzar la estúpida misión al diablo y huir con Hermione… pero la realidad le atrapo haciéndole ver que la castaña jamás aceptaría tan loca idea… y después de todo quien renunciaría a un exitoso porvenir solo por amor?... "nadie… nadie excepto Hermione…" mustio su conciencia… "no… ni Hermione haría eso…" resolvió su cerebro. Una vez termino de vestirse giro un poco su cabeza para descubrir como Granger le miraba llena de dolor, ira, frustración, alegría y hasta un poco de… gratitud?

- adiós…

- Draco… - aquella era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre en labios de ella - gracias…

Sin algo más que decir, sin querer decir algo mas, Malfoy tan solo pudo enunciar – es tarde… mucho mas de las diez… - sonrió con complicidad

_Ese día llegaste un poco mas de las diez

* * *

_

- Hermione sal ya del baño! – grito casi Lavander

- que sucede? – cuestiono Pavarti

- es Granger, lleva mas de una hora metida ahí dentro… creo que ha estado llorando…

De pronto la puerta se abrió inesperadamente, dejando ver a una castaña totalmente pálida, con ojos hinchados y cabellos enmarañados, parecía sostener algo con sus manos.

- lo siento chicas… - dijo ignorando los reclamos de sus compañeras, reclamos que lentamente se perdían a lo lejos

Cuando se encontró en su cuarto, una vez habiendo verificado que nadie estuviera ahí, Hermione Granger comenzó a llorar nuevamente mientras observaba aquel objeto entre sus manos: una prueba de embarazo.

_Pero el susto se dio unas semanas después_

- no puede ser tan mala mi suerte! – se dijo a si misma – la primera vez y… - sollozaba – estoy embarazada!

Ahora todo tenía un sentido para ella; los mareos, los vómitos, la comida tan inapetente… todo por haber sucumbido ante un deseo… la castaña se maldecía mentalmente. Había tenido unas vagas sospechas acerca de lo que estaba pasando en su cuerpo, pero como solemos hacer los seres humanos, ella lo ignoro por completo, aforrándose a una casi inexistente fe en que, tan solo era una equivocación.

"Equivocación… desde cuando la sangre sucia se equivoca?" – le reprocho su conciencia

_Cuando te confirmaron tus terribles sospechas_

Sin poder hacer alguna otra cosa, la gryffindor se quedo el resto del día metida en su cama, no bajo a desayunar, ni a comer y mucho menos a cenar… no quería encontrarle, no sabia que podía decirle cuando estuviera frente a él… todo a lo que se dedico fue a pensar, sacar conclusiones y sobre todo a reclamarse a si misma.

El encuentro con Draco había sucedido desde hacia un mes; "un mes… dentro de 8 meses, seré madre…" aquella idea le aterro. Si, era cierto que ella había soñado con ser madre, pero a tan corta edad, no de aquella manera…

_Un niño nacería y ya sabías la fecha_

Tras un largo y pesado meditar, Hermione Granger decidió que lo mejor, no lo correcto, si no lo mejor era perder al bebé… ella no podía hacerse cargo de una responsabilidad de esa magnitud. Durante los días siguientes se dedico a conseguir y crear una poción para abortar… al principio lo difícil fue encontrar un libro donde indicaran el método para realizar algo así. Después, lo mas difícil se volvió seguir con aquella convicción, preparar la poción como si se tratase de cualquier otra cosa… eso fue lo verdaderamente duro para Mione.

Fin del Flash Back

Recuerdos doloroso y tristes eran ahora lo que llenaban la mente de la castaña, sabia a la perfección que después de eso no habría vuelta atrás… jamás volvería a ser la misma.

Un pequeño dolor la invadió, sintió como si una pequeña y delgada aguja penetrara en su vientre… la calma le prosiguió… al final un ligero derramamiento sanguíneo le indico que todo había terminado.

_Y antes que el vecino y la familia supieran  
fuiste donde el doctor a acabar con el problema

* * *

_

- ya te dije que no se nada! – grito con enfado Ginny Weasley

- claro que debes saber!, no me mientas!, ahora tu lo sabes todo… eres su…! – no podía formular aquella palabra

- novia!, soy la novia de Harry – un ligero toque rosado se acentuó en las mejillas de la pelirroja – eso no significa que sepa donde esta… tú eres su mejor amigo!, mejor TU dime donde esta Harry! – exclamo con molestia

- no quieras cambiarme la conversación porque sabes muy bien que yo… - pero algo interrumpió la frase de Weasley. De pronto a lo lejos pudo ver una sombra que le aprecia vagamente familiar

- que tu que?, dime Ron… vamos termina el…

- shh… - murmuro el ojiazul, indicándole una dirección a lo lejos

- que sucede? – pregunto Ginny con temor, sabia muy bien que solo por pocos motivos su hermano adoptaba tan seria posición

- Harry tenia razón! – comenzó a correr con todas su fuerzas – avisa a McGonagall que los mortífagos están aquí, corre Ginny… - dudo un momento – cuídate – tras esa palabra el chico se perdió a lo lejos

La chica de ojos marrón permaneció pensativa un segundo, para cuando su cerebro termino de procesar aquella información, se encontraba ya corriendo rumbo al despacho de la futura directora.

* * *

El agua caía calidamente sobre su cuerpo, dándole hacia una falsa sensación de tranquilidad. Había tanto que pensar y tanto por hacer… pero ella ya no contaba con las fuerzas suficientes como para hacerlo. Con monotonía total salio del baño, enjuago su suave piel y comenzó a vestirse.

Una vez lista se acostó tranquilamente sobre su cama para después iniciar una nueva sesión de llanto, de buena gana hubiese continuado el resto del día (y de su vida) en aquella patética posición, pero una luz salvadora le recordó que… no todo era tan fácil en la vida.

- que haces Hermione?, te sucede algo… - cuestiono dudosa la pelirroja

- no es nada Ginny… nada… - intento inútilmente ocultar todas las lagrimas que recorrían su cara

- sabes que no importa lo que sea, yo puedo ayudarte no?, sabes que yo siempre te voy a apoyar… si tienes algún problema solo dilo… veras que entre dos es mas fácil – sonrió sinceramente a la castaña…

- gracias… pero que pasa si mi problema es estar muerta en vida?, si todo por lo que luchaba o en lo que creía lo mate… dime que hacemos en ese caso?, que hago cuando quiero morir?

_Tu vecino esta en casa dándose un buen duchazo  
y tu dos metros bajo tierra viendo crecer gusanos_

- en ese caso… - sabia que algo estaba total y completamente mal, nunca había oído hablar a Mione de aquella manera… la chica nunca se había visto tan vulnerable y débil; Hermione Granger no era la clase de chicas que se rendían ante los obstáculos… no, Herm era una chica fuerte y decidida – no importa… esta bien, todos caemos alguna vez… si no cometiésemos errores no seriamos humanos… sabes… nadie es perfecto – aquel era el único consuelo que podía brindarle – pero para eso tienes que vivir… continuar viviendo y así enmendar tus errores… vivir para ser feliz… la muerte nunca es la solución…

- vivir para enmendar mis errores… - sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo – tienes razón… no puedo darme por vencida… no después de… el sacrifico que he hecho… porque entonces… no tendría sentido, verdad?

Sin poder entender nada, sin querer entender nada, Ginny Weasley tan solo abrazo protectoramente a su amiga, dándole pequeños ánimos para lo que venia – pero Mione… ahí algo mas…

- que sucede?

- los mortífagos… ellos están en Hogwarts…!

- que?, porque no me lo dijiste desde un principio!

- bueno… yo… quería esperar a que tu…

- eso no importa, informaremos a todos!, la orden, el ejercito, McGonagall!

- ellos ya han sido informados… no te preocupes por eso… ahora lo que debemos hacer es… encontrar a Malfoy!

- a Malfoy…

- al parecer el ha introducido a todos ellos aquí… así que si lo encontramos talvez…

- si, entiendo!

Ambas chicas salieron presurosamente de la torre, lo que paso después fue un hecho tan trágico como irreparable; la muerte invadió los terrenos de Hogwarts, el dolor los corazones de los estudiantes y la desesperanza el alma de Potter.

Después de ese día nada volvió a ser lo mismo, el mundo cambio… un chico perdió su ambición y ganas de vivir… y una chica perdió la fe e inocencia que le caracterizaban.

Caminos fueron separados, las familias dividías en dos… y en medio de todo un sentimiento prevaleció… deserta poder decir que ese sentimiento fue uno altruista, algo como amor o esperanza… pero lo cierto es que fue el arrepentimiento lo que se hizo presente.

Las manos manchadas de sangre, el rencor que corría su corazón y la traición sobre su espalda eran los motivos que impulsaban a Malfoy y Granger… simples participantes de aquella guerra que daba comienzo.

Uno de ellos tendría que triunfar y matar al otro, para poder alcanzar su meta… para poder seguir con vida… tan solo el destino seria el encargado de volver a juntarlos; esta vez en situaciones muy diferentes, donde los insultos y peleas infantiles eran ya cosa del pasado… la próxima vez que los iris color mercurio y los ojos castaños se encontrasen seria el final de todo…

_Pero si a la hora del té  
nada pasa,  
solo te irás lejos de casa  
por haber traído un habitante más  
a ingresar a esta podrida ciudad  
donde lo que no se quiere se mata... _


End file.
